


Wisteria

by cherryinerror



Series: Aquilegia [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryinerror/pseuds/cherryinerror
Summary: Dante cleans the shop, Lady helps by watching and their baby decides to kick for the first time.





	Wisteria

Stacks of old maganizes and documents dating back as far as 2001 take up most of the couch, the coffee table and the floor. Empty bottles and pizza boxes are scattered around completely forgotten. Three garbage bags, all of them full of old appliances and other household items that are either broken beyond repair or no longer useful, decorate the corner of the room, waiting to be taken outside.

The owner of _Devil May Cry_ stands in the middle of his shop, eyes scanning the entire place, one hand clutching a brand new garbage bag as an important question clouds his mind, begging to be asked:

"Has it always been this dirty?"

"Yes!" Lady's voice comes from the kitchen, a bit muffled in its affirmation. "But I'm glad you finally noticed."

Dante is left with no defense against that one.

He moves to pick the pizza boxes, folding and crumpling, throwing them inside the bag and silently wishing he could just burn the place to the ground and get rid of the mess in a second. This whole cleaning the shop thing started as a harmless afterthought, something that crossed his mind one night before he drifted off to sleep, a musing that held no promise whatsoever.

It would be nice to free up some space now that there's a baby on the way, and it would make Lady pleased since he knows the clutter bothers her, but in his mind, it wasn't something that needed to be done so soon. Other things were way more important. They hadn't even bought a crib yet.

Last night, however, Lady tripped over a couple of books that were on the floor and if he hadn't been there to catch her, she would have gone down face first on the ground. And generally speaking, falling face first is never a good thing, especially if you're almost six months pregnant and your sense of gravity is being slowly robbed from you.

Dante decided then that he needed to do something about the place and that's why he's currently cursing himself mentally for not listening to the people in his life who have been calling him a slob for a while now.

Right as he's about to deal with the empty bottles, Lady walks into the room, barefoot, wearing a pair of black dolphin shorts and one of his t-shirts, this time a loose one with a faded AC/DC logo on the front that does absolutely nothing to hide her growing baby bump. She's taking the last bite out of a sandwich she made for herself and getting comfortable on the couch right next to the stacks of old magazines, propping her feet up on the coffee table, licking the tip of her fingers once her lunch is gone.

He stares at her, a smirk on his face, "I'm here to give you some moral support," she says, sheepishly.

"And that means?"

"Making fun of you, of course."

"Oh, good," he grabs two bottles and they clink together as they hit the bottom of the bag unceremoniously. "I was worried there for a second, babe."

"Hey now, I can be sweet."

"No doubt about that at all," he says, a teasing streak lacing his tone that soon dissolves into a chuckle when she grabs a magazine and throws it at him. The playful smile that graces her lips makes him want to drop everything he's doing and kiss her. "See, now you're messing up the mess I'm trying to clean."

"You're right, I'm sorry. You're doing great," she taunts, giving him a thumbs up. "Very proud of you."

Dante tries to glare at her, feign annoyance at her words but she's lovely and glowing and _happy_ and he can't be anything but glad that she's there with him, so he lets her have her fun as he looks for a broom and forgets about the bag in his hands, frustration setting in once he realizes the sweeping will only work after he's taken most of the clutter out and so he opts for casting the broom aside and tidying up some more while Lady stays true to her promise and encourages him through it all.

He takes his time, little breaks here and there, ponders the option of ordering a pizza since he's starving, decides that it's truly an excellent idea and Lady lights up at the thought of more food because the nausea seems to be gone for good and she's eating for two, so they end up sharing a large Pepperoni pizza and Dante is thankful her cravings didn't tell her to choose something among the lines of cheese and tuna together.

Kisses are stolen, of course they are, and the discussion surrounding baby names returns. It quickly evaporates though, no name coming out as the winner, no decision made. The subject is changed to their next appointment with Priscilla, their OB-GYN. It's next week and maybe they'll find out the baby's gender, maybe they won't.

Lady is always calm and collected about this stuff and he knows she's probably hiding her worries from him. He's trying to do the same, trying to keep most of the concern to himself, but each appointment brings a sense of impeding doom and glee all mixed into one and he can't relax or get his heart to slow down until he hears everything is fine.

"Time to get back to work," he declares, stands up and proceeds to impress the woman he loves with his cleaning skills. The stalling is on purpose; he just wants to hear her laugh. They've been through so much, it's only fair they get some peace, right, it's only fair that they get a moment that doesn't bring any kind of concern or trouble.

The day goes by fast even though they barely feel the time move. The sun is almost setting, he's adding a fifth trash bag full of junk next to the other ones and they're talking about his last gig when she stops and gasps, eyes a little wide as she places her right hand on top of her belly.

Dante rushes to her, frowning, heart pounding against his ribcage so fast it hurts, "What-what is it, are you okay?" he asks, the words all jumbled together in his hurry.

His mind is playing that one track on repeat, the one that goes on and on about bad things happening to his family, to the ones he loves the most but Lady is looking up at him and the confused expression on her face gives way to a smile that accentuates her dimples. "The baby kicked," she blurts out, amazed, taking his hand and guiding it to her belly. "I felt it right here..."

And there's this moment, the expectation that tunes out the rest of the world and renders him speechless, his gaze focused solely on his hand until he feels it, he does, he feels his child moving and kicking, "Whoa..." is the only word that leaves his lips, the only word that fits, and Lady's laughing and he's laughing too because their baby is fine and healthy and kicking and everything he was afraid of a second ago turns to dust, slips through his fingers like it's nothing. "Hi, baby... _hi_ ," he says, moving his hand a little.

The baby kicks in response to his voice and he stares at Lady mesmerized while she nods at him, eyes watering.

"This is weird," she says, giggling, letting the tears fall unashamedly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, good weird," she closes her eyes for a second when he plants little kisses on her cheek, then one on her lips before resting his forehead on hers. "Dante, our baby is kicking."

Suddenly it's real, it's all so real and he can't stop smiling, can't stop kissing her and chuckling like a boy.

That's not to say it wasn't real before, no, but up until now he's been living inside a dream, wandering around thinking that someone or something was ready to strike them down, steal that dream from him.

And now there's no doubt left that this is happening, they're going to be parents, they're going to build a family and their baby is strong enough to kick and that's all that matters.

It's real and it's theirs.


End file.
